Sweet blood
by Nuria Beilschmidt
Summary: No esperaba volver a verle allí, ni de esa manera. Deseaba saber por que se fue tan repentinamente, por que nos dejó, por que ni siquiera me avisó... Ahora lo entiendo todo perfectamente , y no pienso dejar que vuelva a irse de mi lado. ( 18)


Ya son más de las once de la noche, creo que pronto darán las doce. Voy de camino a casa tras un largo viaje en tren, estoy totalmente exhausto. Ya me queda poco para llegar, solo doblar un par de esquinas más y por fin estaré en casa. Unos metros más y… Paré en seco, no sabía como reaccionar ante lo que me encontré. Había una persona apoyada en ella, cabizbajo, con las piernas y brazos estirados, y por lo que parecía tenía… ¿Sangre? ¿Eso es sangre? ¿E-Estará…? Me acerco con cuidado, y sin hacer mucho ruido me siento en cuclillas cerca de él.

– P-Perdone, ¿Está bien? – Susurro, intentando sonar lo más calmado posible.

Él levanta lentamente la cabeza, dejando su rostro al descubierto mientras una de las farolas de la calle lo ilumina. Y me doy cuenta de que no es una persona cual quiera, le conozco, le conozco muy bien. Es Rumania, no le había visto desde hace años, está pálido, tiene los ojos algo más rojos de lo que yo recuerdo y con solo mirarle la cara puedo notar que está mucho más delgado que antes.

– ¿Bulgaria? – Tiene la voz tenue y quebradiza, casi no la reconozco.

– S-Si, soy yo. – Apoyo las rodillas en el suelo, acercándome así más a él y repitiendo la pregunta. – ¿Estás bien? Será mejor que entres. – Me levanto, cogiendo sus brazos para levantarle y apoyarle en mi hombro.

Deja su peso caer lentamente. – Has crecido. – Apoya la cabeza en mi hombro mientras intenta sonreír un poco.

Intento abrir la puerta mientras le sujeto, y por fin lo hago. – Siempre he sido más alto que tú. – Le sonrío un poco, abriendo la puerta y llevándole dentro.

Tengo muchísima curiosidad, no se que le ha pasado, donde habrá estado todo este tiempo… Aun que a la vez tengo algo de miedo, no se lo que puedo encontrar tras estas preguntas.

Ahora está dormido, no quiero despertarle, prefiero esperar hasta mañana. Le tumbo en mi cama, no ha tardado en quedarse dormido. Salgo de la habitación con cuidado de no despertarle y me dirijo al salón, hoy dormiré en el sofá. Mañana aclararé mis dudas, o eso espero.

Me levanto a las diez, Rumania aun no se ha levantado, no voy a molestarle. Hago la cama y comienzo a preparar algo de desayuno. En ese momento se abre la puerta de la cocina y aparece Rumania, tiene mejor cara que ayer.

– Buenos días, ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy? – Digo mientras coloco los platos con tostadas en la mesa.

Se apoya en el marco de la puerta. – Mejor, bastante mejor. – Mira los platos y se ríe un poco. – No tenías que haberte molestado. –

– No es molestia, siéntate. – Saco una silla, sentándome en la de al lado.

Hablamos mientras nos terminamos el desayuno. Llevo los platos al fregadero y le indico el camino hasta el salón. Comienzo a darle vueltas a las dudas de ayer, y decido preguntarle.

– Oye, ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Han pasado casi tres años desde que te fuiste. –

Suspira y cierra los ojos un momento. – Creo que es hora de ser sincero, ya no soy como antes. – Se baja un poco el cuello de la camisa, dejando al descubierto dos marcas en su cuello.

– ¿Q-Que son esas marcas? – Me acerco un poco, intentando identificar de que son.

– Vampiros. –

Le miro rápidamente, no me lo creo, ¿Vampiros? ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué los vampiros existen? ¿Él es uno de ellos? ¿Por eso se fue? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? ¿Por qué ha venido ahora? Tengo tantas preguntas en la cabeza ahora mismo que no soy capaz de organizarlas. Pero tengo clara la primera.

– ¿Por eso te fuiste? – Intento parecer lo mas calmado posible.

– Fue el principal motivo. – Se echa para atrás y comienza a hablar otra vez. – Cuando me convirtieron no era capaz de controlar mi instinto. –

Frunzo un poco el ceño. – ¿Tu instinto? –

– Si, ya sabes, lo de beber sangre y esas cosas. La primera vez que mordí a una persona – Hizo una pequeña pausa. – No pude parar. Me convertí en un monstruo. –

No se que decir, estoy demasiado bloqueado con tanta información. – ¿Hace cuanto? –

– Desde que me fui, siento no haberte dicho nada. – Su voz suena algo temblorosa.

– Entonces, si es cierto que eres un vampiro necesitarás sangre. –

– Exacto. –

– ¿Cuanto llevas sin beber? – No dice nada. – Rumania, contéstame. ¿Por eso tienes tan mala cara? – Sige con contestar. Le cojo el hombro y le giro un poco para que me mire. – Dímelo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin beber sangre? –

–… Unos meses. –

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por eso estas tan débil?! ¡¿Estás tonto?! –

– ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué vuelva a matar a otra persona? –

Le miro aún cabreado. – No lo harás. – Remango una de mis mangas y estiro el brazo hacia él. – Bebe. –

– No, te dolerá. – Aparta mi mano.

– Me da igual, te he dicho que lo hagas. – Vuelvo a acercarle el brazo. – No voy a parar hasta que lo hagas, y lo sabes. –

Suelte un gruñido antes de mirarme con el ceño fruncido. – ¿No recuerdas lo que te dije? Mat…–

– Y yo te he dicho que me da igual, se que puedes controlarte. Vamos, hazlo. – Digo secamente, aun que la verdad es que tenía algo de miedo.

–…Vale. – Coge mi brazo y acerca mi muñeca a su boca, comenzando a morder.

Sí, duele, duele muchísimo, pero tengo que aguantar, es la única forma de poder, por llamarlo de algún modo, salvarle. Tras unos segundos aparta la boca, respirando con fuerza.

– ¿Ves? Podías hacerlo. –

Me mira fijamente sin decir nada, sus ojos están mucho más rojos que antes. – ¿Ruma…? –

Se abalanza sobre mí, mordiendo mi cuello. Ahí duele más, bastante más, pero aún puedo aguantar. Me quedo en silencio mientras el gruñe un poco. Es como si no quisiera seguir, pero su cuerpo se lo impide. Ya comienzo a sentirme un poco mareado.

– Rumania, para, estoy algo mareado. – Sigue mordiendo y gruñendo aún más. – Puedes hacerlo, puedes parar. – Cierro los ojos y susurro mientras acaricio un poco su mejilla. – Sé que puedes. –

Me estoy quedando sin fuerzas, pero sé que podrá parar, o eso espero. Tras unos segundos se aparta de mí, echándose para atrás cuanto puede. Le miro, su piel está algo menos pálida y tiene mejor cara.

– Lo siento, lo siento, de verdad, lo siento. – Repite una y otra vez, tapándose la boca levemente.

Aun tengo pocas fuerzas, pero tengo suficiente como para hablar. – ¿Ves? Has podido parar, estaba seguro de que podías. –

Me mira rápidamente. – ¿Pero no has visto lo que te he echo? Te he dejado sin fuerzas, casi te cuesta hablar. – Se lleva una mano a la frente, revolviendo su pelo. – Me odio. – Gruñe.

Me incorporo de golpe, no se como, y digo algo más fuerte que antes. – ¿Qué dices? ¿Eres idiota? –

– Soy un monstruo que casi te mata. – Esconde levemente su cara.

– Pero no lo has hecho. – Intento tranquilizarle lo máximo que puedo.

– ¿Quién puede garantizar que no vuelva ha hacerlo? Está claro que me he equivocado, aun no sé controlarme. – Se levanta lentamente.

Me levanto yo también. – ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Vas a volver a irte? – ¿Vas a volver a dejarme solo? ¿Ha dejar que me rompa la cabeza pensando donde estas? ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Si estás bien? ¿Si volverás? Ya he pasado por eso una vez y no quiero volver a hacerlo.

– Es lo único que se me ocurre. – Gira la cara hacia otro lado.

Mi cuerpo actúa por si solo y le abraza antes de que pueda pensarlo. Le abrazo fuerte, apoyando la frente en uno de sus hombros. – No, por favor, no te vayas. Otra vez no, por favor, quédate. – Noto un impulso que me lleva a querer llorar, lo reprimo, pero ya tengo los ojos bastante encharcados de lágrimas.

Se queda unos minutos en silencio. – No voy a ponerte otra vez en peligro. –

Le abrazo más fuerte, alzando un poco más la voz. – ¡No me pones en peligro! –

– ¡Si que lo hago! – Coge mis hombros y me separa, viendo como rompía seguidamente a llorar. Le cambió la cara por completo. – N-No llores – Me seca las lágrimas por sus dedos. – No quiero verte así. –

– Entonces no te vayas. – Le digo entre algunos sollozos.

Esta vez me abraza él por al cintura. – No lo haré, pero deja de llorar, por favor. – Seguidamente me acaricia un poco el pelo, sabe que eso me tranquiliza.

Apoyo las manos en sus hombros. – Prométemelo. –

– Lo prometo. – Toca mi cuello donde había mordido. – Creo que te quedará una pequeña marca. –

– No te preocupes por… – Comienza a darle unos cuantos besos. – ¿Q-Que haces? – Noto como me enrojezco un poco.

Lo lame un poco. – ¿Te duele? –

– Ahora menos… – Muevo un poco la cabeza instintivamente, dejándole sitio.

Sube hacia mi oreja y susurra. – Gracias por ayudarme. –

Eso hace que me enrojezca más. – De nada. –

Hundo un poco la cabeza en su hombro. Noto como sube la mano hasta mi barbilla, moviéndola hacia la suya. Me mira, bajo un poco la mirada mientras trago un poco de saliva. Apoya su frente en la mía, rozando su nariz con la mía. Cierro los ojos y sonrío un poco mientras noto como se acerca a mí poco a poco, pero para cuando nuestros labios se rozan.

– Bul… – Le beso. No puedo esperar más. Necesitaba ese beso.

Noto como corresponde al beso, suspirando un poco antes de echar algo de peso sobre mí e introducir su lengua en mi boca. Creo que el también quería ese beso, y por lo que puedo notar, desde hace tiempo. Te he hecho esperar demasiado tiempo. Me rodea la cintura con los brazos, como si quisiera impedir que me alejase. No lo haré, te lo aseguro. Te he tenido demasiado tiempo lejos, no voy a dejar que volvamos a separarnos tan fácilmente.

Aún estamos con el primer beso, un largo, largísimo beso que no quería terminar. Tras bastante tiempo separamos ligeramente los labios, aunque él muerde mi labio inferior para volver a atraerme hacia los suyos.

– Rumania… – Consigo soltar en un suspiro.

Suelta mi labio, pasando levemente su lengua por sus dientes. – ¿Si? ~ – Dice extremadamente sexy.

– Ni se te ocurra volver a dejarme, capullo – Me lanzo otra vez hacia él, dejándome tumbado en el sofá.

Ahora mismo estoy sobre él, cogiendo sus manos con fuerza mientras le beso. Abro los ojos y le miro, tiene los ojos cerrados y aprieta mi mano, me gustaría que este momento no acabara. Pero olvidaba por un momento como es Rumania. Rápidamente me empuja, aun con las manos cogidas, hasta dejarme ahora a mí tumbado. No digo nada, solo le miro algo ruborizado mientras enredo levemente las piernas en su cadera.

– ¿De verdad creías que ibas a estar arriba? – Me mira con una sonrisa pícara y mirada de depredador.

– No pierdo nada por intentarlo. – Le sonrío intentando parecer lo menos nervioso posible.

– Por supuesto que vas a perder. – Sige sonriendo mientras susurra en mi oreja. – Te voy a hacer perder completamente la razón durante unos instantes. – La muerde suavemente mientras pasa su mano por mi pecho.

No soy capaz de decir nada después de ese comentario, no se como lo hace, pero es capaz de dejarme casi sin habla con solo unas simples palabras. Baja un poco las manos hasta llegar a mi vientre, subiendo la camiseta lentamente. Acaricia a su paso mi piel, erizándola completamente.

– Bésame. – Me hizo caso, me besa profundamente.

Me deja pegado al sofá mientras su mano llega a mi pecho y acaricia con suavidad mis pezones. Se me escapan algunos gemidos que ahogo en su boca antes de abrazarle por el cuello, pegándole a mí. Se deja caer sobre mí, deja todo su cuerpo pegado al mío, mueve sus caderas hacia adelante y atrás mientras frota suavemente nuestros cuerpos. Estoy poniéndome realmente excitado, aquellos movimientos y besos están haciendo que pierda la compostura, por fin. Levanto rápidamente su camiseta mientras jadeo un poco tras ese largo beso, él también lo hace un poco.

– Estás realmente excitado… – Acaricia mis costados antes de levantarme un poco para quitarme la camiseta.

– No puedes imaginar cuanto lo estoy. – Digo con la respiración agitada mientras quito por completo su camiseta.

Después de eso me mira fijamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras baja la mano rápidamente hasta mis pantalones, introduciendo la mano y agarra firmemente mi entrepierna mientras mueve la mano energéticamente con movimientos circulares. No puedo evitarlo y comienzo a gemir levemente. Acto seguido introduce la mano bajo mis calzoncillos, pasando los dedos por mi erección hasta llegar a mi entrada, introduciendo rápidamente uno de sus dedos.

– ¿Te duele? – Susurra mientras sigue mirándome muy fijamente.

Ahora no soy capaz de decir nada, solo niego con la cabeza. Dios, se siente muy bien, demasiado bien. Cada vez necesito más, quiero sentirme más y más cerca de mí, quiero fundirme con él en este mismo instante.

– Dime que quieres que haga ahora. – Comienza a mover más lentamente su dedo, sin dejar de mirarme aún.

Respiro nerviosa y desordenadamente. – D-Desnúdame. –

Saca su dedo de mi entrada, comenzando a bajar lentamente su cuerpo por el mío hasta llegar a mis pantalones, los cuales comienza a bajar mientras lame por arriba de mis calzoncillos. Muerde unas cuantas veces alrededor de mi ombligo mientras baja los calzoncillos lentamente. Me incorporo un poco, dejándole sentado frente a mí.

– ¿Para esto querías ponerte arriba? – Le cojo los hombros y le tumbo mientras le desabrocho los pantalones. – Aburrido. –

Frunce un poco el ceño. – ¿Aburrido yo? – Me coge los muslos y le sienta encima de él. – No te lo crees ni tú. – Sonríe mostrando sus grandes y afilados colmillos.

Comienza a masturbarme rápidamente, no puedo contenerme y empiezo a gemir un poco. Le miro a los ojos. El también lo hace. Puedo notar como sus mejillas comienzan a enrojecerse, levanta un poco mis caderas para bajar sus calzoncillos. Pongo una de mis manos en su mejilla, él vuelve a mirarme, esta vez algo más rojo que antes. Introduce un poco su erección, duele un poco, pero es aguantable. Comienzo a gemir un poco mas alto que antes, él no me quita la vista de encima.

– Ah… ¿Por qué eres tan extremadamente irresistible? – Empezó a mover su cadera suavemente, pasando sus frías manos por mis costados.

Sonrío mientras sus manos provocan que me mi piel se erice. – Por que te conozco perfectamente, y sé tus puntos débiles –

Sonríe él también. – Deberías recordar que yo también conozco los tuyos. – Sube las manos hasta mis pezones, presionándolos levemente con sus dedos.

Es cierto, sabe mis puntos débiles, sabe como hacer que me olvide de todo, que solo me centre en nosotros dos, sabe como dominarme completamente. Y también sabe perfectamente que no voy a poner resistencia alguna. Vuelve a aumentar el ritmo de sus caderas, cada vez lo hace más y más deprisa. Mis gemidos aumentan, tanto en número como en volumen. Dejo caer levemente mis hombros, relajándome un poco. Mala idea. Rumania se vuelve a abalanzar sobre mí, dejándome otra vez debajo. Vuelvo a enredar las piernas en su cintura, y puedo notar perfectamente como poco a poco llega más adentro. Puedo sentir perfectamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

– Ahh… nggh… E-Espera… un poco…– Levo las manos hasta sus hombros, sujetándolos con fuerza.

– No puedo esperar más… Llevo demasiado tiempo esperando. – Sube el ritmo otra vez.

– V-Voy a… ahhh… E-Esp… ngg… – No aguanto más, si no reduce un poco el ritmo acabaré corriéndome ahora mismo.

No baja el ritmo, cada vez aguanto menos, ya ni siquiera puedo controlar mis gemidos, y encima comienza a morder mi cuello. Me embiste un par de veces más, finalmente acabamos los dos a la vez.

Tenemos la respiración bastante agitada, pero eso no nos impide hablar un poco. – Te dije que esperases un poco… –

– Y yo te dije que no podía esperar…– Se coloca a mi lado, apoyando el codo en la almohada mientras me mira. – Para la próxima ronda esperaré un poco más. ~ –

– ¿Enserio no estás cansado después de acabar de hacerlo? –

– Bueno, he bebido bastante sangre, aun me quedan fuerzas para hacerlo un par de veces más. – Sonríe antes de besarme y volver a tocar mi cuerpo.

Creo que esta noche voy a dormir poco… Si es que me deja al menos dormir un poco. Por que claro, por lo que tengo entendido, los vampiros no necesitan dormir. Me espera una noche larga, muy muy larga.


End file.
